Vanilla Craving
by Hawkflight7
Summary: She smelled of vanilla, and tasted entirely different.


**Title: Vanilla Craving**

**Author: Hawkflight7**

**Prompt Number: 261 submitted by starlight_x_a_x**

**Kink Showcased: Incest**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Hermione/Rabastan Lestrange**

**Summary: She smelled of vanilla, and tasted entirely different.**

**Warnings: Obsessive Behaviour, Violence, Dubious Consent, possessive Behaviour**

**Word Count: 2,714**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to starlight for the prompt, all of these delicious ideas popped into my head and I just couldn't choose one.**

**- Just decided to post this on ffn as well.**

"Mummy!"

The shout from his sister made Rabastan look up as Hermione ran into the living room, the bright green skirt of her dress twisting around her ankles as she spun to a halt, dipping into a curtsy just a moment later when she spotted Rabastan sitting on the couch. "Rab, where's Mummy?"

He glanced up from his new wand, no longer interested in the wood and it's core. "In the kitchen," he said, glancing over the dress that seemed a tad too big on her. "Wait, Hermione." She stopped short from turning towards the kitchen, glancing back at him over her shoulder. He raised his hand, giving a flick of the wand with his wrist as he muttered a charm he had heard his mother say a million times before.

The inch of fabric that was dragging on the ground drew up, simply seeming to vanish. When he looked back up to his sister she was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Thanks!" she darted forward and he felt lips press to his cheek before she was running off once again.

His skin felt hot where she had kissed him. Rabastan raised a hand slowly to touch at his cheek. It's not like she hadn't done this before, but each time it made his heart race. Which just made it clench harder in his chest when she exchanged similar kisses with friends.

"Ah, the loophole of doing magic before becoming seventeen." He turned his head away as his brother Rodolphus jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside him. "The only reason not to look forward to Hogwarts." Not the only reason. Rabastan glanced to the doorway leading into the hall that Hermione had disappeared into. It would be two more years until she joined them, in that time he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her. "Ready for your first year?"

With the tint to his cheeks gone now he looked over to Rodolphus. "Of course." he gave the bag in front of him that held his school supplies a kick. "Where's yours?"

"At the door." Rodolphus said just before their mother's voice floated down the hall,

"Boys! Get your bags! We need to be out the door in a minute!"

"Okay!" Rodolphus shouted back before he was up and off the couch heading down the hall. Rabastan followed after a moment to pick his bag off the floor, swinging it idly at his side when he got to the back door and stepped outside into the alleyway.

His mother and Hermione joined them a second later, "Hands," Rabastan reached out to press his fingers on the back of his mother's hand just before they apparated.

A high steam-powered whistle sounded through the air and he glanced to the platform with a sign above reading nine and three quarters, waiting for the twist of his stomach to stop as he glanced around. Other children were roaming around the platform though he paid little attention to them, looking over the brick pillars and train before his gaze settled on his sister who was looking around at the place with a big smile.

"Okay," his mother started and he glanced up, "you two be good. I don't want any letters from the Headmaster about either of you causing a ruckus."

"We would never do that." Rodolphus said, a smirk hidden in his brother's voice. Because in reality, wasn't that what they always did?

"Good-Oh! Mrs. Malfoy! I'll see the two of you later. Hermione, say goodbye to your brothers then come and find me and we'll go back home."

"Okay!" his sister said a little too enthusiastically.

"Right," Rodolphus was the first to step forward and wrap his arms around Hermione. "you be good as well. We'll be back for Christmas." with his goodbye said Rodolphus turned and headed to the train, probably on the lookout for their friends.

"Bye Rod! Rab," he leaned forward and hugged her, breathing in the vanilla perfume mum always got her. "do you have to go?"

He pulled back, smiling. "Yes." he was glad she was just as reluctant of him leaving, to not being able to see him for the rest of the year. "I'll be back in a few months though."

"But-what about..." she glanced around nervously, "The fiendfyre?"

Rabastan couldn't help but smirk. His brother had read her a story about the creatures a year ago and she had been terrified of them ever since. Then a friend of father's had said something about them living in fireplaces and Hermione was convinced one lived in the the fireplace in her bedroom. "If the fiendfyre comes for you go to my room, you'll be safe there. Okay?"

She was starting to bite on her lip but nodded, "Okay."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go find mum." he said before turning to go and board the train.

**/ / /**

He glanced from the food on his plate to a table across the Great Hall before finding the source that made anger run like fire through his veins. Parkin Abbott.

The current name that kept spilling from Hermione's lips as she chatted away with her friends further down the Slytherin table, exchanging gossip. Though his sister's gossip sounded a lot like date plans with the Abbott boy. Plans for tonight that involved sneaking out to Hogsmeade.

"Rab, you listening to a word we're saying?"

"No." he said, looking toward his sister now to catch more of her conversation.

"What if I take the bowl of hot sauce and spill it over your head?"

"If you did that I'll be forced to call you, 'Rod the Tool' for the rest of the school year, and I'll make sure to tell all the girls you're gay."

"You're cold."

"The opposite actually." Rabastan set his fork down when he noticed his new target get up and head out of the Great Hall. "Keep an eye on Hermione tonight."

"What do you plan to do this time?"

Rabastan didn't bother to answer his brother as he got up from the bench and walked swiftly from the Great Hall. What would he do this time? If he could get away with it he would break the boy's limbs. He cast a wordless charm that let him track Abbott through the halls and found him at the stairs below the clock tower. "Abbott," he called, making the other student turn around quickly.

"Oh, Rabastan. What are you doing here? Where's your sister?" Parkin was glancing around the entrance commonly used for their trips to Hogsmeade as he walked up the steps.

"At the dorm. I'm only going to say this once Parkin, _stay away from my sister_."

Abbott frowned at him, "What are you? Her bodyguard? Hermione can make her own choices perfectly fine by herself. She doesn't need you doing it for her. And if she actually wanted to break up with me she wouldn't send y-"

At that moment Rabastan had reached out to grab his robes and slam the boy against the wall. "I don't repeat myself. Now walk away and don't let me see you near her ever again." his voice lowered as he spoke, glaring at Abbott.

His glare was met evenly, "No." It would appear Abbott wasn't a complete wimp like the others. Fortunately, he had ways to change that.

A jinx fell from his lips at the same time the Hufflepuff had, the two spells collided, canceling the other's effects. Rabastan didn't waste time with words now, he punched Abbott in the face, silencing whatever spell he was about to cast. His wand jabbed into the other boy's side, casting the leg-lock so he couldn't run.

After a moment of thinking about it Rabastan shoved the boy down the stairs, watching him tumble down to the floor before following quickly. He had Abbott's hair fisted in his hand seconds later, using it to raise his head then slam it into the floor. "Change your mind yet?"

Before Abbott could reply a shout came from down the hall, "Hey! What's going on down there?"

Rabastan instantly let go, with a last glare at Parkin he ran down another hall, ignoring the shouts behind him. He was aware that the Prefect wouldn't waste time coming after him with Abbott bleeding on the stone floor, and he wasn't worried about the other boy saying anything. None of the others had.

When he was sitting in a chair in the commons the next night there still hadn't been a word about what happened to Abbott and he grinned. Rodolphus was sitting in the couch across from him, waving his wand as he casted another charm in the air. His brother was looking bored, though he hadn't said anything either when Rabastan walked late into the commons the other night with flecks of blood staining his fingers.

"I've had enough of this," Rodolphus announced, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to bed."

Rabastan just waved at his brother when he passed by to the dorms. With a glance at the still burning fire in the hearth he flicked his wand, putting it out and letting the room fall into a state near complete darkness. There were a few candles still burning in corners of the room but they did little to make it easy to see. So when the door to the commons opened her heard the wood creak before he saw Hermione step through and into the light.

He shot up from the chair upon seeing her tear-stained face and walked forward quickly to wrap his arms around her as she continued sobbing. "He-he said I wasn't worth it. Worth what? What was he talking about Rab?" He didn't answer, just bent his head down to nuzzle into the nape of her neck even as she continued rambling, "Why does this always happen to me? Every single one always leaves me and they never tell my why! Parkin didn't even say sorry, he just left after telling me that. Not even a word about him breaking up with me and then Bellatrix said she caught him kissing some other girl in an alcove!" her nails cluctched at his back through his shirt as her body shook and he smirked, loving the feel of her so close. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," he murmured against her soft skin.

She continued as if she hadn't heard him, "There must be if they all keep doing this! I don't get it! They go out with me for a little while then dump me! I don't know if the other girls just give it up usually over that timeframe and because of that I disappoint them or if it's something else." Personally he was glad she wasn't like the girls that did do that. If that was the case he would have to find her newest boyfriend quicker, and she had started to keep her relationships on the down low, making it difficult at times. "Am I not desirable? What's the problem with those-those-_cock suckers_." The way she spat out the word made him laugh. "That's what it is, isn't it? Rab?"

"You're exquisite Hermione."

She huffed against his shoulder. "You're the only one that thinks that."

"Not possible." If that was the case he wouldn't have to do what he did.

Her laughter filled his ears in the next second, "Thanks, Rab." he smiled at the words and brushed his lips against her neck, beyond ecstatic when she didn't pull away.

**/ / /**

A hand clapped onto his shoulder and Rabastan turned to see Rodolphus standing behind him with a grin, "Bellatrix agreed."

"Her parents agreed to the marriage ages ago."

"Yes, but with our parents gone for the summer I made a little arrangement." Rabastan didn't bother to ask, knowing full well what the little arrangement was from the spark in his brother's eye. "She's a beauty."

"Yeah," he glanced up to the stairs.

"I was talking about my girl, not your girl."

Rabastan had to resist a sigh. "She's not my girl."

"No," his brother's voice lowered, "She's _our _sister."

He kept his lips pressed together for a moment, "Go enjoy your black star."

Rodolphus laughed, "See you later." The hand slipped from his shoulder and the sound of the door opening and closing followed after his brother's footsteps.

He rested back into a chair, gaze still on the staircase. The pitter-patter of bare feet sounded a few minutes later and he practically groaned just from knowing that they were the only two in the house. He almost did when he saw her run down the steps in a bikini, long legs stretching in front of her.

"Rab!" she jogged over, a hand raised at the back of her neck, "Could you help me tie this? It keeps coming loose." Hermione turned around before he could try and get a word out of his mouth. His gaze moved quickly over her bare back, except for the lower strings tied along the middle of her back. He reached forward without hesitation, fingers pulling it apart. "Hey! I asked for your help getting it on, not off."

When she turned back around with a scowl he pulled on the string only offering her a smile when he took the bikini top from her body. "See? Exquisite."

The scowl melted away into a grin. "Very funny. Now will you help?" she reached forward for the top and he let it fall from his fingers onto his lap.

"It wasn't a joke." he said, watching as her hand darted forward to grab her top. Rabastan caught her wrist and leaned forward, pulling her down so her face was level with his, keeping her hand resting on the increasing bulge in his pants. "I want to be inside of you."

The flush on her cheeks was almost instant. "Rab... I can't. Mum and dad are still getting our marriages arranged."

"That's hardly an issue." he said, his other hand was working at the strings of her bikini bottoms now.

"That's not the only thing-"

"Is it the sibling part? Pure Blood families have inbred before you know."

"That's cousins Rab."

"Doesn't make much of a difference." he leaned forward to quiet her next words with a kiss. His hand tugged the bottoms down her legs before moving back up her thigh, resting his hand on her arse. He let go of her wrist to grab his wand, his clothes disappearing when he waved it before setting it back on the desk. When he broke off the kiss he gave her bum a squeeze, "Come here, Hermione."

"I don't-"

He raised his hand from her skin to strike it a second later and she cut her own words off, leaning forward with the blow. "_Come here_." When she only bit her lip this time he moved his other hand around to her back, pulling her forward onto his lap. Her breasts were against his chest now, he could feel her hard nipples against his skin. "You want it," he whispered along her neck, feeling her shiver against him.

Rabastan felt her fingers wrap around his cock and he grinned as she guided it into herself, raising her body before lowering onto him. He groaned and ran his hand up her back to curl into her hair, pulling her lips down to his.

Her hips raised before bringing herself back down, body flush against his. He moved his hand from her arse to grasp at her hip, keeping her movements at a slow pace so he could savor it.

It was only when his balls ached that he started to thrust up into her, his grip on her no longer restricting as she rode him. Moans fell repeatedly from her lips, back arching to press her body more firmly against him. His lips had moved from hers to her breasts, covering any skin he could access with kisses, flicking his tongue over her nipples until she clenched around him. He groaned as he released inside of her, keeping her there even after they were done. "Hermione," he hissed, lips seeking hers.

"Rabastan." his name fell from her lips just before he caught them with his own.


End file.
